bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KellynKaz
OMG!!!!! PEOPLE LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND!!!!! ON EBAY!!!!!!! O.o i want this so badly LOOKS LIKE MECHTANIUM SURGE IS OUT!!!!!!! Hello there. Your talk page is meant for other people to leave messages on, not for you to leave messages on. To reply to a user, you go to their talk page and leave a message. AND ALWAYS SIGN WITH ~~~~ . Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 03:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It's just kinda... Like a "hippie" thing. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 06:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) UR NEW HERE!!! hey, im guessing ur new to this wiki!!! whatever you do...DONT LISTEN TO DARKUS ALPHA. if u needs help with anyting, jus leeve me a message. and DONT LISTEN TO DARKUS ALPHA. jk, hes pretty cool . just watch out for da button...(if u want to know y, press da button -> . ) Ultimapyrus is #1! 14:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi There I happened to read your post on DA's Talk Page (I get emails for the pages I follow, and DA's talk page happens to be one of those pages 'cause I edited it). I can be pretty dangerous if you become a troll (like User:Chix777). Or if you start babbling nonsense or get on my nerves. --Have no fear Big Sis DQ is here!'' 14:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC)'' How long have you been on this wiki? cuz u seem to know a lot of da userz and stuff. JUST DONT LISTEN TO DARKUS ALPHA. and its ok to talk nonsense, i do it all the times... if you think DA is a good guy, just read this from his blog -> here Ultimapyrus is #1! 15:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) okays, make sur u leave a signature when u leave a message. either 4 ~, or clik da signature button. 'o'﻿ Ultimapyrus is #1! 21:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) yep u gots it...PRESS THE FACE -> 'o'﻿ Ultimapyrus is #1! 21:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blog Posts First off, on a Talk Page, please sign your name with "~~~~". Otherwise, I don't know who you are. Thank goodness I get emails that say who edited it XD Secondly, about the Blog Posts: on your userpage, there's a bar that says "Profile", "Talk page", "Blog", and "Contributions" next to your avatar. Click on "Blog". There's a button at the top that says "Create a new blog post". Click on it to create a blog. P.S. You seem to have made a blog already ... so if you're talking about something else, can you please clarify? --Have no fear Big Sis DQ''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' is here!]] 21:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ??? What kind of file is it? Angels [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'And ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'''Demons.]] 16:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 22:52, February 2, 2011 (UTC) What AOH means is what's at the end? Is it .gif? .png? .jpeg? What kind? Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 22:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Idk, you will have to talk to Big Sister Queenie. Angels [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'And ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'Demons.']] 16:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 22:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Kelly, the name of the file has to include the file type, like I will upload XXXX.gif to Randomname.gif. The name must have a extension. You can't upload XXXX.gif to Randomname.png. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 23:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :What DA said. This is new ... before, we didn't have to do that, it would automatically do that for us (as in, adding the file type after the name of the file). Huh, Wiki's being annoying lately ... --Have no fear Big Sis DQ''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' is here!]] 23:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Normal Sort of. The red toolbar's fixed, but not the other editing toolbar. If this lasts till Saturday, I'm contacting Wiki Central. --Have no fear[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Big Sis DQ]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' is here!]] 23:37, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Poll Question Here Choice1 Choice2 Et Cetera Question Here Choice1 Choice2 Et Cetera --Have no fear[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Big Sis DQ]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' is here!]] 23:52, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm always up on friday nights. You should try the search box BEFORE you create the page. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 03:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Answer. The pages already exist. --Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 04:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) That's correct. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 04:39, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Your new? Your the new user right? Hey, I'm Digimaster1, but people call me Masters. Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 11:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Personally, I think that for the time being, until you get more experience, what you are doing now is perfectly fine. When you get more experience, you should decide what kind of Admin you want to be. There are 5 main kinds. Page Admin: Basically only edits pages. Rarely ever on blogs and/or make them. Pic Admin: Admins who take pictures for the wiki. I myself am an example. Blog Admin: Admins who focus on getting word out on blogs. Community Admin: Admins who are known for settling fights and keeping blogs under control. My sister Sarah is trying to become one. Well Rounded Admin: A rare Admin that can do all of the above. As you can see, there are a lot of choices, which is why I suggest you wait and see what you end up being good at. Angels [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'And ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'''Demons.]] 16:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 12:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kelly, remember to ALWAYS, ALWAYS sign your posts with ~~~~ !!! No matter what. Ask me if you need a custom signature. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 21:04, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's automatic that I even put in emails. -_-" Yup, nothing happens when I ~~~~ in emails. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 21:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC)